


Ares, God of War

by I_am_the_Muse



Series: Tales of the Gods [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Like its ambigious, Mildly Dubious Consent, You Decide, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Muse/pseuds/I_am_the_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had to admit, anger and jealousy were two emotions that clung to him in way you found hard to describe. It clung to him like flames clung to the forest, or perhaps like a virgin clung to her lover; writhing in agony and ecstasy with drying blood in her fingernails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ares, God of War

_Ares,_ The Undefeatable. _Ares,_ The Indomitable. _Ares,_ The Unconquerable. _Ares_ , The God of War and Wrath and Anger and Glory. _Ares_ , The Eternal and Immortal.

And yet the formerly known God of War could be felled by a beautiful woman, just like any other mortal – and the fact that said woman was also a god made no difference. Although, you had to admit, anger and jealousy were two emotions that clung to him in way you found hard to describe. It clung to him like flames clung to the forest, or perhaps like a virgin clung to her lover; writhing in agony and ecstasy with drying blood in her fingernails.

Not that you were a virgin. Not for a while at least. And the taking of your ‘precious’ virginity had not been quite as exciting as you had been lead to believe. A conspiracy spun by scornful wives envious of their husbands beautiful young lovers, no doubt. And yet somehow you found a strange hope in your chest that if this furious older man – who you did not know was a god at the time – were to bed you, you would be left unable to move a single limb from the pleasure his – age aside – unbreakable body could give to you.

He was tall and his shoulders were broad. Strong muscles stood out as he sat in only leather pants and thick boots. His hair was black and thick and long, and his beard did nothing to hide the handsomeness of his face. If anything it only enhanced it. His skin was sun kissed and his eyes were sharp and full of fury as he stared into his mug of ale.

Getting him into your bed was an easy enough task. Perhaps if he were any other god, or you any other woman, it would have been difficult for you to persuade him to leave the tavern and take solace in the warm, wet space between your legs. But as it were, the moment he saw you – you of such fine golden hair and such a young fair face – he immediately stood and dragged you from the tavern where men were still leering at you.

He didn’t say anything the entire time that he pulled you along. For a moment you were fearful; you know of men who took more joy in killing than fucking. You were afraid that he would rip you apart, and not in any way you would find pleasurable at all.

Outside the tavern lay a large, dark forest. He was dragging you towards it, and your fear only grew. You had no family, no close friends to speak of. No one would know you were missing, no one would care if you were dead. Well, perhaps that men in the tavern who still wanted to stick their cocks in places they weren’t allowed, but that was hardly reassuring.

His hand on your arm tightened and he pushed you against a nearby tree trunk, before pushing himself on you and thrusting his tongue in your mouth. He kissed you as if he were fighting a battle. His hands gripped you tightly, enough that he would leave bruises on your pale skin. The man – the god – was hard all over, but you could feel one particular piece of hardness pressing into your stomach.

Your whole body was burning up for him. He knew this from the moan you let slip when his one hand groped your breast almost painfully. He bit your bottom lip before gripping your thighs and pushing you further up the tree so he could slot his thighs in between yours. You held onto his shoulders and neck as he pulled your dress further up your legs and ground his clothed erection against your naked flesh.

You let out a shrill moan at the friction and feel of him and found yourself thrusting back wantonly, whispering, “Please, please, please…”

Finally he let out a groan himself and began roughly undoing the laces of his pants and freeing his thick cock. You let out a little whimper at the sight of him; the whimper became a cry when he roughly shoved two fingers inside of you, testing your desire for him.

“I _hate_ virgins,” he said emphatically, and placed his uncut cock at your entrance, “If you do not want this speak now.”

He hardly let you make another sound before he thrust inside you until he was completely sheathed. You were breathless for a moment at the onslaught of sensations from being filled so completely, so suddenly. It was only when he ran a thumb over your pearl as an afterthought that you breathed again and moaned loudly.

“Very good,” he growled in your ear and held you close to his body as he began to thrust mercilessly. He set a cruel, brutal rhythm, but you found yourself crying out in pleasure, his roughness sparking something primal inside of you.

You clung to him tightly, your fingers digging into his impossible hard skin. You were aware that the tavern was not so far away that the men inside wouldn’t be able to hear your wanton moans. You couldn’t even think on them at that moment, with the god of war waging a war with your cunt. His cock was a more than adequate weapon and you were certain he’d win any moment.

Suddenly you were off the tree and on the ground, settled across the man’s lap as he used his hands gripping you rear to raise you up and down his cock.

When he came your eyes snapped open. His head was thrown back, his own eyes shut his mouth open as he let out a roar and continued to fuck into you. You felt as though his roar shook the ground itself, and shook you as well, and you feel yourself reach orgasm. Your own completion was full of silent disbelief and you felt your whole body go numb and limp.

He caught you as fell back, and you tried to stay conscious as he cradled you gently. It was for naught as the last thing you saw before you blacked out was his reluctantly amused smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You woke because you were warm, feverishly warm. You opened your eyes slowly and all you saw was miles of bronzed, muscled skin. You looked up and saw the man who fucked you so vigorously in the forest.

You also found that he was completely naked, and so were you. You moved back, looking to sneak out from his bed and try to find your dress. You stopped when you felt a weight on your ankle and the man himself woke up at the sound of chains hitting the floor.

“I’m afraid you can’t leave, little mortal,” he said, a hint of sleepiness still in his voice.

“Mortal?” you questioned, before glaring at the naked man and ripping the sheet off of you to see a manacle clamped around your ankle. A chain was attached to it that was attached to the wall.

“You mean to keep me here?” you asked aghast.

“I do,” he said, finally getting up – if only to yank you back down to the bed and roll on top of you. “I’ve chosen you to be my consort in this age. You shall stay here in my bed and wait for me and pleasure me any time I tell you too. In exchange you can eat all you like, drink all you like and take all your pleasure from me.”

As he spoke he began to gently nip at your throat, seeming to enjoy the way your heartbeat was visibly increasing.

“I will not become a slave for any man,” you tried to say. You would not become a kept woman for some man who thought himself king.

“I am not a man,” he growled and bit down on your shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. Just like the night in the forest, the very room seemed to shake with the tenor of his voice. It still shook as he ran his lips up your neck and across your cheek only to stop once he’d reached your ear.

“I am Ares,” he whispered huskily, “and _you_ are _mine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the third instalment. I guess I pick a god, pick an actor I think suits and then I write. If you have any suggestions or requests for actors/gods, leave me a comment and I'll get back to you I guess?


End file.
